


Sleepin' on a train

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, did i spell that wrong, its three am, la viva caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's karkat/nepeta stuff but on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepin' on a train

**Author's Note:**

> it was 3 am when i finished writnig this. I am on my seventh cup of coffee. I have stayed up for the past 36 hours so i apologize if it's shit. also it was a prompt something about falling asleep on a train and their friends take pictures to blackmail them so yeah. again apologizing if it's shit

It was late. Outside, the darkness surrounded them, which caused slight problems as they walked their way towards the train station from the pumpkin patch.

"Ugh, it's freezing out here!" Vriska complained loudly, her coat pulled tight around her. She wasn't wrong; it was simply too cold, even for October.

"Oh, stop complaining, we'll be nice and toasty inside the train," Terezi told her, poking her arm with her walking stick. Vriska rolled her eyes and shivered more.

"We might have to wait for the train, you know," Nepeta added, pulling her trenchcoat up as they walked over a particularly muddy spot.

"Yeah, wonder why that is?" Karkat asked cynically. They all turned to look at Tavros, who was carrying a perfectly shaped pumpkin. He glanced around at them, his face reddening considerably.

"What? I just wanted the best pumpkin," He told them, gesturing towards the pumpkin. Vriska smacked her forehead.

"Yes, and the best pumpkin was coincidentally the very last pumpkin in the pumpkin patch!" She snapped at him. Tavros grinned sheepishly.

"Well, uh, that's not false. . ." Tavros said quietly, hugging the pumpkin. Terezi took pity on him.

"Oh, it's a magnificent pumpkin, though," She told him, rubbing the pumpkin with her hand. Tavros raised his eyebrows.

"You're not planning on eating it, right?" Tavros asked her apprehensively, holding the pumpkin a bit closer to himself. Terezi grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Terezi told him brightly, smacking his back with her walking stick. He stumbled forward a bit and Nepeta and Karkat had to move out of the way.

"Dude," Karkat started, pulling Tavros up by his coat,"Even if she does eat your pumpkin, we can always get you another fucking one."

"Thanks, made me feel way better," Tavros told him, biting his lip and glancing at Terezi.

"Too bad we couldn't all get one," Nepeta added,"I would've liked to carve one myself."

"You'd probably just carve a cat face into it or something stupid like that," Karkat said to her as Terezi started twirling her walking stick again. Nepeta first looked offended, then thoughtful.

"Yeah, probably," She agreed after a few moments. "What are you planning to carve, Tavros?"

"I dunno," He told her,"Probably a spooky face into it."

"You should carve a spider into it," Vriska suggested to him. Tavros didn't look so keen on the idea.

"Hey, look, the train!" Terezi called out suddenly, pointing her walking stick. They all sorta stared at her for a moment, before Karkat looked in the direction of her walking stick.

"Oh, yeah, she's right," He said, then sprinted forward. Nepeta followed instantly, as did Terezi. Vriska and Tavros were a little behind as they ran towards the open station.

Once they reached the platform, they quickly paid for tickets and got inside the train. They looked for a private compartment to sit in and Vriska called out that she found onenear the back of the train. Each of them were in different parts on that part of the train, so they got over there at different times. Nepeta reached the compartment last and when she stepped in, she frowned.

Everyone was in a seat. However, there was not a seat for her. They all stared at her for a moment, then Vriska looked around, pointing at the seats and counting silently.

"Oh," She breathed after a moment,"Four seats. Five people. Problem."

They all glanced at one another, then at Nepeta. She breathed in a deep breath, looked around once more, then stepped in and plopped down on Karkat.

Terezi instantly burst out laughing, with Vriska joining in. Karkat looked surprised and tried pushing Nepeta off, to which she didn't budge. Tavros started giggling after a few moments.

"Did you do this to annoy me?" Karkat asked her, glaring. Nepeta nodded.

"Yup."

"Could you possibly get off my fucking lap?"

"Nope."

Karkat leaned backward and closed his eyes in annoyance, which caused Terezi to laugh harder. Vriska, after she stopped laughing, stared at them gloatingly.

"So-oo, Nepeta, is he a comfortable chair?" Vriska asked her, grinning. Nepeta shook her head.

"Not really, he ought to loosen up, to be honest," She told them. Terezi poked Karkat with her walking stick.

"Hear that? You really should loosen up," Terezi teased him, poking him excessively. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Do you want me to break that stick of yours?" He threatened, grabbing the end of the stick. Terezi grinned at him and pulled it away. Tavros patted Karkat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Karkat grumbled, shifting a little in the seat.

"I don't know why you're complaining, really. You have a girl on your lap, there is no legitimate reason to complain," Tavros told him. Karkat rolled his eyes and Nepeta grinned at him.

"Do you want me to sit on your lap, Tav?" Vriska asked him. Tavros put up his hands.

"No, no, I-I'm good." He told her,"I got a pumpkin, I'm good." Vriska rolled her eyes, smiling. Nepeta readjusted her seating on Karkat to get more comfortable, inevitably annoying Karkat more.

"Would you stop moving?" Karkat told her as she leaned backwards onto him.

"Can't you see she needs to be comfortable, Karkat? Gosh, if I had a lady in my lap, I'd make sure they were comfortable before anything else," Terezi told him, poking his knee with her walking stick. "In fact, Vriska, get in my lap for a second."

Vriska stared at her. "What?"

"I want to show Karkat how to properly seat a lady!"

"Oh my fucking-"

"I will not get into your lap for such a trivial thing."

"Why not? Karkat obviously-"

"I know perfectly well how to fucking seat someone, thank you-"

"Really? How?"

"You would too if Gamzee lounged in your lap every fucking second."

"Oh, but that's a guy, you are seating a lady!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "No, no, I think I'm doing pefectly fine."

"Is he, Nepeta?"

"No." Nepeta told her, smiling.

Terezi made frantic gestures towards Nepeta, who was currently lounging on Karkat now. Karkat groaned in defeat. Tavros grinned, and, deciding to change the subject, asked them what he should carve into the pumpkin.

 

Their train still had another two hours to go before it got to their station. Nepeta had curled up on Karkat's lap, much to his annoyance, and was listening drowsily to Vriska and Terezi argue about which animal was better.

"Dude, spiders are the shit," Vriska told her,"They scuttle around like the sweet-ass fuckers they know they are and are incredibly talented."

"Pfft, but dragons can breath _fire_."

"But-"

"But _fire_ , Vriska, _fi_ _re_."

"How is that even a legitimate argument?"

"Becuase it's _fire,_ Vriska _, fire_."

"Still, just because it's fire doesn't mean--"

"Wait, wait, guys," Tavros interrupted them quietly, holding up a hand,"Look."

Both of them turned and looked at him, and he pointed to his left, his other hand on his pumpkin. Both of their eyes turned towards what he was pointing at.

Karkat and Nepeta had both fallen asleep, Nepeta curled up on him and her head resting on his shoulder. Karkat's head was lolling on top of hers and his hand was laying on the armrest.

Vriska instantly pulled her phone out of her pocket as Terezi grinned at them. Tavros stared at Vriska.

"What are you doing?" Tavros asked her apprehensively as she held up her phone. She swatted him off, Terezi leaning to see what she was doing.

"You're not gonna take pictures, are you?" Terezi asked, grinning wickedly.

"Of course I am," Vriska said, looking closely at her phone.

"Oh, don't! He's going to kill me if you do!" Tavros complained and tried to grab at her phone weakly. Vriska pulled it away.

"Why is he going to kill you?" Vriska asked him curiously as she repositioned her phone again.

"Because I didn't stop you from taking the picture!" Tavros told her, leaning back in his chair.

"Somebody's got to document this, and if it has to be me, so be it," Vriska said to him defiantly and started taking pictures.

 

It's safe to say Vriska has used them for blackmail more than once.


End file.
